


with your hands up, you were dancing

by planets_waltzing



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Dance Clubs, Dancing, Gen, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Incest, M/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 03:53:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19054708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planets_waltzing/pseuds/planets_waltzing
Summary: Klaus throws himself into the music, the dancing, the glittering lights and bodies and heat.  He reaches out with both hands, trying to touch anything and everything that pulses around him, that makes him feel alive and dizzy with ecstasy.





	with your hands up, you were dancing

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is me feeling out TUA fic, and in particular Klaus. I might have had a lot of fun with this little snippet and uh...there might be more.
> 
> Also, this isn't beta-ed and I did my best so any errors you might note are definitely my own.

Klaus feels the music in his chest, feels his heart line up with the base slamming in all around him. He throws back his bead, his arms in the air, and lets the music swirling through him. He's aware at least part of this is the drugs, knows that the spinning, pulsing lights, the sparks coming off everything, the utter delight he's reveling in is all chemically induced and it doesn't matter one fucking bit.

It's better than it could be, better than it has been. Sure, he's drowning in a sea of people, feeling their bodies all around him, their pulses racing just as fast as his own, but he's not alone. Even if the ghosts are here, even if the dead are crying so loudly they're making the room shake, he can't hear it above the music.

Somewhere, probably not far, he knows Ben is watching, can feel ghostlight eyes tracking his movements. Sure he can't hear him, can't feel him, but he knows he's there anyway. 

Klaus licks his lips, moves his hips, and laughs, the noise lost against the rest of that delicious noise. Fuck, he knows he's a sight to see right now and it doesn't matter one goddamn bit. It feels good to do this, to lose himself, to feel the living all around him, to be bathed in light and limbs and sweat and song.

He would live here if he could, would sell his soul to spend the rest of his days in this club, with these people, drenched in this high.

But the music is fading, the people are slowly losing themselves to the dark streets outside. Klaus knows he'll have to go too, can feel the pull of exhaustion, the need for food and the edges of the crash starting stir in the corners of his brain.

He sees Ben out of the corner of his eye, swaying a little and watching with an expression that's almost hungry, almost wanting.

Klaus grins at him, winks, and throws himself into the diminishing crowd for one last dance.

He might tear himself apart before the night is over, might fall to pieces on the dance-floor and maybe, when he's done, he'll take a hold of his brother's hand and they'll find their own private darkness but for now, for these final, delirious moment, he's going to revel like there's nothing else left for him to do.


End file.
